


No Need For Gossip

by Ukume94



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine hearing a rumor about your boyfriend Tom Hiddleston and another woman so you show him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Gossip

You walk into the house your brain frazzled from hearing all the new gossip and rumors about your boyfriend.  
Headlines said Tom Hiddleston was spotted being a young blonde yesterday while away from home. Hiddleston and blonde were very close.  
You walk your angry ass towards the room you know he would be in; the study.  
You find the door closed with his muffled voice speaking.  
You quickly open the door finding him reading a script out loud.  
"Hello Darling." He says looking up seeing you holding the door knob.  
"Tom we need to talk, now." You demand.  
Tom pushes the script to the side while he sits back in his leather rolling chair. His eyes showing a bit of concern.  
"Alright darling, what's wrong?"  
You walk into the room your anger radiating off of you as if you were on fire.  
"What is this rumor I'm hearing and seeing all over magazines about you with a blonde while you were out of town?"  
"I don't know-"  
"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about when there a fucking pictures of you and this blonde bitch kissing." You push your (y/c/h) hair behind your ear quickly matching your anger. "Who is she Tom?" You ask not really sure you want to hear the answer.  
"(Y/n) listen darling, they have it all wrong." He says raising his hand to calm you.  
Before he could say anything more you stride towards him throwing off your small jacket.   
Your tight black dress revealed to him.   
You push him in the chair until the back of the chair hits the tan wall.  
"Darling." He looks slightly worried.  
"Did she make you want her?" You asks straddling his hips, your pink lips near his ear.  
Your hands touch his shoulder down dangerously slow to his belt.  
"Did she know how to make you beg the way I do." You whispers into his ear while you quickly unfasten his belt. Your fingers undoing his button and zipper.   
Your hand moving inside his pants grabbing his half hard cock.  
"Darling." He half moans onto your shoulder as you stroke his cock. "Please, darling please." He moans looking into your (y/e/c) eyes.  
You make him move his hips up to pull his pants half way down his thighs.   
His now hard cock resting against his light blue button up shirt.  
You stand quickly pulling your dress up just to the bottom of your ass cheeks.   
You pull your black laced thong off your body watching his eyes take in your every move.  
"Did she tease you until your shaking the way I do?" You asks moving to straddle him.   
Your hand moving down to his thick hard cock. You lift yourself up until the tip of his cock is near your wet slit.  
You tease him as you drag his cock up and down your juicy pussy.   
Toms eyebrows furrow together while he watches you bite your lips while continuing to torture him.  
You stick the tip of his cock into your entrance then stop to watch his expression change to need.   
You remove his cock from your entrance to slide his length against your wetness.  
"(Y/n)." He speaks through clenched teeth. "Please, oh god please." He begs.  
"What? What do you need?" You ask your voice still filled with anger but mixed with lust.  
"You, please darling. I need you." He moans while you move over the tip of his cock once again.  
You push his cock to your entrance and watch as his eyebrows return to normal. His eyes closed at the feel of your heat.  
"Did she claim you the way that I do?" You ask slamming down balls deep onto his length.  
The invasion causing Tom and you to moan in unison.  
"Was her pussy as tight as mine?" You ask squeezing your pussy around his cock.  
Tom gasps loudly his hands clutching onto your hips with need.  
"Did she ride you cock the way I do?" You ask biting his ear as you push up against his cock.   
You pull up to the tip of his cock and wait until you hear him moan wanting more. You slam back down onto his length.  
You grab his face by his chin, his blue eyes looking into yours.  
"You think you can find something else better, but nothing is better then me." You pull back up against his cock. Tip waiting at your entrance.  
"I'm yours, and your mine." You answers slamming down onto his length.  
He moans loudly.  
"I'm yours." He moans as you lift up again. His fingers digging into your hips.  
"And your mine." You slam back down.  
You lift up again and hover over his tip. His eyes begging with yours until you decide enough is enough.  
"Mine." You say softly as you fill yourself up with his length.  
You start a slow pace watching his face contort into pleasure.  
His hands moving to your thighs fingers digging hard wanting more.  
"(Y/n)." He moans.  
You smile speeding up the pace.   
The sound of your connected bodies smacking together with need.  
Tom gasps his eyes watching you pound yourself onto his length.  
You move your hips until his length hits your pleasure spot within.  
The sound of wet skin slapping and both of your moans fill the study.  
You feel your orgasm peaking over while picking up the pace.  
"Did she make you cum the way I do?" You ask breathless squeezing your pussy while your on the edge of ecstasy.  
He grabs your hips pushing you and him to your pleasure point.  
"(Y/n)!" He moans shaking while he fills you up with his warm seed.  
You continue pounding onto him while you moan your pleasure taking you to another level of high. Your orgasm crashing through your body.  
Once Tom and you clam yourselves from that amazing fucking you open your eyes looking into his.  
"Did she do any of that for you?" You ask lifting off of him finding your panties on the floor. You put them on while waiting for his answer.  
"Love I was trying to tell you, you have nothing to worry about. We were doing a scene for The Night Manager."  
You smile remembering he told you he was off to work that week. You feel your blush creeping up.  
He fixes his pants and stands next to you, towering over you.  
"I liked that side of you, so demanding and sexy." He kisses your forehead. "You weren't wrong." He adds.  
"About?" You ask looking up to his face.  
"I am yours and your mine." He claims your lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
